D-50B Loto
Description This mobile suit is only seen in 0095: Ghosts of Zeon.The DC-50 series was a revisiting of the "Gun-Tank" concept, where a mobile suit could function as a lower-profile ground vehicle when necessary. Though not a widely accepted design due to it's weakness at close range and poor maneuverability, the Loto caught on with special forces units, where its smaller size and ground travel speed was immensely useful on asteroids. The initial A variant suffered from an overly complex interface, which was partially resolved with the introduction of the "B," updated for an enhanced linear cockpit like other mobile suits and new software. Eventually, the D-50C replaced all previous variants, going to the old-fashioned method of a three-man crew. For Londo Bell and other under-staffed units, however, the originals remained in use. All DC units have common parts for various weapons; a pair of 120mm smoothbore cannons for mobile suit combat and artillery support, a 90mm rotary cannon for antiair use, as well as an assortment of standard machine guns and electronics countermeasures. The unit lacks arms and features a pair of missile pods, which each have a small beam burner for defense at close range. The 17th's units are equipped with several "Beam-Chaff" canisters, from a personal request by its commanding officer. Variants 'D-50A' The older model upon which the D-50B was based-upon, with less refined avionics. 'D-50B 17th R.M.S. Type' A variant with what is mostly small armament modifications. Most of the weapons carry some extra ammunition, but the biggest change is a trio of beam chaff launchers, fitting the Loto's strategic role. Loadouts (17th RMS) 'Fixed Weapons' '120mm Cannons' Smoothbore cannons capable of engaging and destroying mobile suits at great ranges. 'Beam Burner' Small "arms" mounted to the missile packs, designed to cut through ship hulls or, in a pinch to defend at close range. '60mm Machine Gun' Slower-firing than a vulcan but using the same ammo, this swivel weapon is used for point defense and engaging lightly armored vehicles that are too close to engage with the main weapon. 'Missile Pods' A pair of fifteen-round racks carrying 180mm missile. Effective against ground, air and space targets, but not quite enough to damage a ship. They are relatively accurate and be fired very rapidly. 'Beam Chaff' A trio of these launchers are mounted on the rear, front left, and front right of the Loto. They fire special shells that detonate a given point from the mobile suit and completely stop beam fire for about a minute. 'Optional Weapons' Lotos have interchangeable weapons, primarily the large 120mm cannons and a 90mm rotary cannon on backpack mounts. Differing missile types are frequently used as well. A lack of hands limits the Loto in close-range combat, so most standard weapons cannot be used. Combat Effectiveness Lotos are rarely seen in a battle due to their design, which favors covert insertion and sudden attacks with overwhelming firepower. They are likened to the much less effective Guntank series, which has garnered significant anamosity towards the design even in the rearline units they are now used by. They are unusual, but highly effective when used with proper tactics and support. Operational History *0088 - D-50A sees field trials. *0089 - D-50B developed, replaces all D-50As. Sees use with Londo Bell. *0094 - Lotos start to appear in reserve units, leftovers used previously by special forces. Notable Pilots & Custom Units